vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Higgins
Summary Master Higgins is the main protagonist of Hudson Soft's Adventure Island video game series and one of their mascots. He is a young man who ventured to Adventure Island in the South Pacific after hearing that the Evil Witch Doctor kidnapped Tina, seeking to protect the island and attack those who attempt to conquer it and kidnap his later-to-be wife Tina. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A Name: Master Higgins, Takahashi Meijin Origin: Adventure Island Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in early 20s or 30s) Classification: Human, Island Boy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Can use hammers, swords, boomerangs, etc.), Non-Physical Interaction (Is capable of interacting with ghosts), Summoning (Can summon his dinosaurs to aid him in battle, mostly for territory purposes such as flight or traversing through lava and sea), Magic (Via magic spells), Resurrection (If Master Higgins dies in a confrontation, back-up fairies will resurrect and restore him to full power), Fire Manipulation (Can throw flames as projectiles or surround himself with two of them for 10 seconds. Can also use Fire Sword and Blaze spell), Water Manipulation (Can shoot a magical water projectile which is capable of sprouting plants instantly and harming ghosts), Magma Manipulation (The Sun Stone can cause volcanoes to erupt and magma to rise), Electricity Manipulation (Via Thunder Blade), Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Blade), Weather/Air Manipulation (Can cause tornadoes and other weather phenomena via Power Fan/Blizzard spell), Earth Manipulation (Can cause earthquakes potent enough to change landscape via Eleven Flute), Light Manipulation (Via Light Sword and Light Spell), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his stats/power via Power Boost), Teleportation (Can teleport across islands via Wing spell), Time Stop (Can freeze enemies by stopping time for a short period of time via Tie spell), Healing (Can heal himself to partially-full health via Recovery spell), Has access to shields capable of instantly vaporizing or freezing someone upon contact, Resistance to Fire/Magma Manipulation (Can become effectively resistant to fire-based abilities and completely immune to magma via Fire Armor), Ice Manipulation (Can survive freezing cold environments and tank ice-based attacks via Ice Armor), Water Manipulation (Aqua Armor allows for greater control in water and resistance to water techniques) and Electricity Manipulation (Can survive in harsh locations and tank lightning attacks via Thunder Armor) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Defeated the Sorcerer, who was capable of creating a dimension that contains a planet and distant moons in the background. His defeat also caused it's disappearance) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Jumped into deep space in a matter of seconds, where completely different constellations resides) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Can easily push and move around giant boulders of this size) Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class Durability: At least Large Planet level (Survived numerous hits/attacks from the Sorcerer and his dimension's destruction) Stamina: Very high (Capable of moving across islands and large masses of land without even needing to sleep. Able to traverse immensely hot and cold locations without any armor) Range: Standard melee range normally. Several meters to hundreds of meters with weapons/magical spells Standard Equipment: Various axes, hammers, spears, swords, boomerangs, daggers, shields & armors, fairies, skateboard, dinosaurs, magic wand Intelligence: Above Average (Is shown to be a master in crafting weapons. Has the ability to tame and pacify animals, including dinosaurs. Is a master survivalist and knows how to pilot alien technology despite being cut away from it) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Recovery: Allows Master Higgins to gain a small portion of his health back. * Tie: A magical ability that grants Master Higgins the power to freeze time. * Wing: A technique that gives Master Higgins the power to teleport. * Blizzard: Summons a blizzard and causes mass scale destruction. * Blaze: A fire technique that causes a massive fire storm and kills anyone within it's path. * Cure: A recovery spell that restores Master Higgins to full health. * Power Boost: This ability boosts Master Higgins' stats and improves everything from power to even mobility. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Adventure Island Category:Konami Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Mascots Category:Pilots Category:Married Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Blade Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Knife Users Category:Wand Users Category:Shield Users Category:Shovel Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Magma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 5 Category:Armor Users Category:Weapon Users